


Desire's Strength

by nozomomm



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot, RIP, a little cliche, first time yohariko, gentle but not really haha, mention of chikayou, riko gets wild, riko is stressed but kind of a whore, the intro to another project but can be read as a stand alone, they're just horny teenagers, this is fun, yocchan and riri, yoshiko has a dick, yoshiko is kind of submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: Nothing mattered to Riko when she was with Yoshiko.





	Desire's Strength

It was a stressful time for Riko Sakurauchi. Keeping her grades up being a second year in highschool and performing in their school idol group, she definitely had a lot on her back. She also was dealing with the feeling that her two closest friends were slipping away from her, after the two started becoming more romantic with each other. Sure, as a yuri lover, she does appreciate the real-life sauce and Chika and You are pretty dang cute together, but at the end of the day she found herself becoming lonelier and missing the two of them deeply.

That was until a certain fallen angel started to step up her game. Yoshiko has named “Riri” as her special little demon long ago, but Riko thought it would end at just that. That may not have been what she was hoping for, but with the awkwardness of Yoshiko, it was probably the case. Nonetheless, she plays her part in checking up on Yoshiko and always making sure her underling was staying out of trouble. She even gave her a cute nickname back, “Yocchan”. To her claim, the first year believed this was better than her evil given name of “Yoshiko”, so she surprisingly allowed it. 

What Riko did not realize, however, was the effect she was having on Yoshiko. Yoshiko subconsciously grew attached to her quickly, maybe because Riko was the first one to actually accept her idea of fallen angels and agree with her on “invisible powers”. Maybe it was the feeling of having someone see the real her, instead of what’s on the outside. She felt as if Riko understood her in a way that no one else could. 

The fact of the matter is that they needed each other. A lot. Yoshiko built up enough courage to pursue her feelings and strike conversation with her more, even complimenting her little demon from time to time. The connection between them continued to grow, Riko herself began to feel infatuated with the other girl. Just at the thought of her, all of Riko’s problems disappeared. Whenever they were together, Riko forgot who Chika and You were. Riko became addicted to this feeling, she would lay awake at nights wishing Yoshiko was next to her, just so her mind would clear. Neither of them could imagine this relationship turning into something bad, or losing all they had with one simple mistake. 

\--

Riko has insisted Yoshiko to come over to her house, in order to help her prepare for a big test that was approaching Yoshiko’s schedule. It wasn’t as if she was making an excuse to see Yoshiko or anything like that, she just wanted to help her out. 

“Do you know how to solve this equation?”

Riko showed her a more complex problem, consisting of multiple functions and variables. 

“What even is that? Are you trying to destroy my brain?”, Yoshiko sneered at her.

“Yocchan, are you asking for my help? I’ll certainly give it to you.”  
Riko shifted over to be closer to Yoshiko, then leaned over so she could write on the paper in front of them.

“You just have to use this formula.. then multiply both sides... and there it is!” 

Instead of looking at the icky math, Yoshiko chose to glue her eyes onto Riko, her heart skipping a beat at the sight of a piece of red hair falling from behind her shoulder onto the table. Her eyes wandered to her neck, her lips, her cute focused eyes..-

“Eh.. Yocchan?”

Yoshiko flinched suddenly as she has been caught mid-act. A blush immediately spread across her pale cheeks, accompanied by Riko’s as well.

“I-I-I’m sorry.. I was focusing I swear!! My little demon just happened to be looking very pretty right about now”, she lowered her voice towards the end, shying her way out of this one.

Riko giggled, “Thank you, you look cute today as well, Yocchan.”

Yoshiko was taken aback from Riko’s kind words once again. That was it, she could no longer hold back all of these emotions and butterflies inside of her. Instantly making the decision, she decided that now was the time. 

“Um y-you actually pretty all the time”, Yoshiko said just loud enough for Riko to hear.

When Riko interpreted what Yoshiko was saying, she sparked up from her fixed focus on the books and turned towards her. Her heart began to pound loudly, she swore Yoshiko could hear it.

“Do you want to uh.. Take a little break from studying?”, Riko offered.

“Yeah.”

Yoshiko almost felt like puking from all of the nerves building up in the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t think about the consequences right now, she needed to say what has been on her mind for the past few months.

Firstly, Yoshiko slipped her hand on top of Riko’s, who welcomed it by grasping on. 

“Do you.. feel something, Riri?”, Yoshiko took the step.

Riko couldn’t stop herself from smiling, this was all like a dream to her. 

“Of course”, she answered wholeheartedly.

Doing this at the spur of the moment, Yoshiko didn’t think of how to respond to that. Luckily, sje didn’t have to. 

“Yocchan,”

Their eyes met; Riko changed the grip in their hands so that their fingers were interlocked. She took some strands of blue hair into the palm of her other hands, brushing her hand on the side of Yoshiko’s face.

“..can I kiss you?”

Yoshiko almost screamed, her heart was beating so fast. This escalated very quickly.

“Y-Yeah.”

Riko only seemed like she knew what she was doing from all of the manga she has read. Yoshiko didn’t know, but Riko was just as frilled as her. She did the cliche act of pushing Yoshiko’s hair behind her ear, then smoothly cupping her cheek.

Their lips met, a whole world of emotion instantly opening up to the both of them. If Riko thought just being with her was addictive, this was a whole other high. Their lips moved as one, discovering each other on a more than physical level. It took a few seconds for Yoshiko to get past the initial shock and savor the moment, but she instantly felt the blood start to rush to her lower half because of this new sensation. Her bulge increased with every good press of Riko’s lips against hers. Her heart was pounding, legs shaking, groin throbbing, everything about this kiss was so sensually insane. It evolved to the point where they were making out - and poor Yoshiko just couldn’t go on. 

She pushed off Riko gently, but still left her confused.

“Um.. You see...I-”

Yoshiko couldn’t find the proper words so she just turned her body so that Riko could see. She watched Riko’s eyes wander down, widen, then return to normal.

“I don’t mind.”

“R-Really?”

She answered by pulling on Yoshiko’s collar, bringing her back into the kiss. This time, Yoshiko showed off her dominance. She pulled Riko closer by sliding a hand down her waist and slipping some tongue to Riko. These new feelings… only made Riko crave more. Her entire body felt on fire, especially her own lower half. Her mind was purely focused on Yoshiko, nothing else mattered in that moment. She just yearned for more. She wanted to forget, she wanted Yoshiko to drive her more crazy.

Yoshiko was simply doing what her body was telling her. She pushed Riko to the floor and hovered on top of her, lips still locked. She placed her knee between her legs, dangerously close to her vagina. Riko suppressed the urge to grind on her, but still let out a small whimper in the kiss. Yoshiko left her mouth and traveled down her neck, sucking and biting at any part of Riko’s beautiful skin that she chooses.

“What do you want, Riri?”, her name slid off her tongue so effortlessly.

“All of you”, Riko replied.

“I.. don’t have a condom”, Yoshiko felt bad for spoiling the mood but it is important. 

“I don’t care, just pull out.”

The idea of Riko waiting past this moment felt impossible to her. She was so horny, so maybe she wasn’t thinking straight either. Consequences became oblivious to her, age at the time didn’t even occur to her. All she wanted was Yoshiko.

“Hurry, please Yocchan.”

Hearing Riko practically beg made Yoshiko even harder. They moved to the bed at some point, Yoshiko also removed Riko’s shirt. She got a nice look of Riko in just her bra and skirt, but Yoshiko knew the beauty that still lied beneath the fabric. She slipped off her bra as well, continuing to work downwards. Yoshiko experimented some different things, like leaving hickies on her breasts and playing with her nipples. They all made Riko grit her teeth and moan, but the feeling in her lower stomach became too much to handle. She grabbed Yoshiko’s hand and guided it down there. 

“I need you now.”

Yoshiko obliged by taking off her skirt and underwear, revealing the true wetness of Riko. 

“Oh my god, you’re so beautiful.”

Riko smiled at the sound of those words, but was interrupted by the sweet release of Yoshiko’s mouth against her clit. This immense pleasure hit her oh so suddenly, causing her to slip some dirty words.

“Oh fuck yes! It feels so good, oh my god…”

Riko was moaning up a storm, feeling like she could come any second. Right off the bat, Yoshiko stuck two fingers inside Riko’s tight, virgin pussy. This had Riko scream in pleasure, eventually gasping for air. She continued to eat Riko out and thrust her fingers in and out at the same time, causing Riko to orgasm almost immediately. 

“Fuck it’s so good mmm fuck.”

Riko wasn’t even aware of the shameless things she was saying, but Yoshiko wasn’t complaining. It was an honor to see the innocent Riko Sakurauchi in such a gravure state, sucking her own juices off of Yoshiko’s fingers. Yoshiko thought she could explode and she hasn’t even been touched yet. She believed it was a good time to take out her eager cock, much to Riko’s pleasure.

She watched as the shaft popped out once Yoshiko pulled down her underwear, almost in amusement. Riko didn’t know the average size, but hers looked pretty damn big. This made her get horny all over again, immediately ready for her round two.

She spread her legs and shame was no longer in her vocabulary.

“I need it.”

Yoshiko couldn’t help but smirk, this all felt like a dream. And if it was dream, she would never want to wake up.

She lined up her tip to her slit, Riko gulped at the feeling of it’s girth. Yoshiko knew this would probably hurt Riko, so she leaned in to kiss her again passionately. She slid her shaft in, feeling Riko’s walls stretch around her. Riko groaned heavily against Yoshiko’s lips, also digging her nails into her back. There was probably some blood, but Riko was so wet she couldn’t even see it. 

“Mmm you feel so good Riri...:”, Yoshiko whispered in her ear. 

“You can start moving”, Riko said confidently.

Yoshiko slowly brought her length out, then slid it back in. She studied Riko as she bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. 

Kissing her forehead, Yoshiko said, “You’re doing great.”

“You’re so big, Yocchan…” 

Comments like those made Yoshiko want to pound the daylights out of her, but of course, she held back. She slowly thrusted into her marvelously tight vagina a few more times, until Riko gave the okay to go faster. 

As she picked up the speed, Yoshiko already felt like she could explode. She was a virgin after all, and this was hella a lot better than her hand could ever be. 

“Faster, mmm..”

Instead, Yoshiko took a hold of Riko’s leg and raised it, getting a better angle to hit Riko’s g-spot. This erupted with major delight from the redhead, who was screaming her name. He was hitting her G-spot every time, causing Riko to clench around her dick repeatedly. Unable to hold back any longer, Yoshiko quickly pulled out of her and came all over her stomach. 

“S-Sorry..”, Yoshiko panted. 

Riko showed no signs of disappointment, but only a smirk that let Yoshiko know she wanted more. She somehow flipped their positions and Yoshiko was now suddenly looking up at her. She slowly lowered herself onto her cock, holding onto Yoshiko’s hips tightly. She loved the way Yoshiko’s entire length completely filled her up in this position, reaching her very end. She started right way by going very fast, Yoshiko matched her rhythm perfectly.

The room was decorated with the sounds of sex and both of their moans in perfect harmony. After a few more times of going down on her entire shaft, Riko was nearing her orgasm. Again, clenched down on the cock incredibly forcefully, practically driving Yoshiko insane. Riko leaned forward, placed her hands on Yoshiko’s stomach, and tucked her head in while she rode out her orgasm. Waves of pleasure visibly washed over Riko as she jerked her body upwards. Her pussy pulsated around Yoshiko, her legs trembling. 

Despite the state she was in, however, Riko wasn’t don just yet. In one quick motion she got off of Yoshiko’s dick and lowered her head onto the shaft. Yoshiko was also close to enough to Riko’s pussy to eat her out, which was really pushing the limits after that orgasm. 

Now Riko obviously wasn’t experienced in blow jobs but she knew enough to make it work. Putting the tip in her mouth, she circled her tongue around it and pleasured the bottom half with her hands. She gagged a few times, but Yoshiko just found it incredibly hot. Yoshiko got a hold of Riko’s ass and began roughly licking her pussy. Instantly, Riko started moaning onto her cock which ultimately drove her to ejaculate in Riko’s mouth. 

“Can you swallow, my little demon?”

Riko looked her dead in the eye and took a noticeable gulp, swallowing all of it. The wonder woman then crashed down on the bed, exhaustion and overstimulation hitting her hard.  
Yoshiko brushed all of the hair out of Riko’s face, giving her one more kiss. 

“Looks like I’m going to fail that test, little demon”, Yoshiko giggled.

“That’s okay. I’m sure you learned something much more important today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ~ Travel over to my other work "Desire's Weakness" to see what happens when you don't practice safe sex.


End file.
